


Heat of the Night

by RunaRaen (Akirei)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves make good furnaces, F/M, ImaginexHobbit, Tumblr, Warmth-stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirei/pseuds/RunaRaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Fili offering to keep you warm at night when the company stops to make camp after it has been raining all day." Another prompt from a tumblr page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from [this prompt](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/109800500825/imagine-fili-offering-to-keep-you-warm-at-night) on imaginexhobbit. I enjoyed writing this one ^_^
> 
> "Imagine Fili offering to keep you warm at night when the company stops to make camp after it has been raining all day."  
> Warnings: Wet clothes are clingy, and Fili's voice is magic? Nothing too inappropriate, all PG-rated.  
> 

* * *

 

It was after sunset when Thorin finally called for a halt, though it was hard to tell the time at all when the dark, heavy clouds had been blocking the sun since morning. The entire company was tired, wet, and cold, the rain having let up only a little while ago. No one had eaten all day, and tempers were short as the dwarves moved about, making up camp, scrounging for dry firewood.

You were especially cold, lacking the thick skin that seemed to prevent all but the worst of the elements from affecting the dwarves. You watched as Bilbo huddled close to his pony, soaking up her warmth, while Bombur fought the damp wood. You decided you may as well be useful, and moved over to help the man. After several unsuccessful attempts, you looked over to the scribe of the journey.

“Ori?” You called to the scholar, who eagerly joined you. “Might we have some bits of spare parchment? The wood is just too wet from all this rain.” You shivered as a gust of wind whipped through your camp, and tugged your shawl closer around yourself. “Just one or two pieces should be enough to get a fire started.”

“Of course!” The young dwarf went to his bag and pulled out a few strips of parchment paper, happily handing them over for the sake of a fire. Soon enough, a small but growing flame was crackling merrily, and a quiet cheer went around the camp. While you had been fighting to create a bit of warmth, Kíli had been off tracking down a few rabbits for dinner, which he presented for Bombur to cook.

With bellies full and clothes drying, most of the company settled down for sleep. Bilbo was snuggled close to the fire, the poor hobbit still suffering from the chill. He sneezed a few times - you hoped he wasn’t coming down with a cold.

You were still rather chilled, yourself. Your clothes had been sopping wet just like the others’, and you’d shed more than was generally considered proper to let them dry. It left you shivering, no matter how close you sat to the flames. The wind was up and you’d never dealt with the cold well. You had a blessedly dry blanket wrapped around your shoulders, but it was not quite enough. You felt your forehead, fearing that rather than the hobbit, it might be you who was catching something.

You felt a presence at you back, and then all of a sudden, you were surrounded by a warm body - trousered legs stretched out on either side of yours, and two strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a burning chest.

“Cold, lass?” The voice, warmer than the fire, pressed against your ear. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold trailed down your spine.

“Fíli? What are you doing?” You were sure that your voice hadn’t been so high when you spoke to Ori just a while ago. His chest rumbled with a laugh, heating you from the inside out.

“Keeping you warm, of course. We can’t have our guest catching a chill, can we?” His arms tightened, and between the cage they made with his legs, and the chest against your back, you were starting to feel quite comfortable.

“You didn’t need to do this, though. I would have warmed up soon enough.”

“Aye, but I’d rather keep you warm myself. You don’t mind, do you?” he asked and leaned his chin against your shoulder, so that you could see his smiling face from the corner of your eye.

“Well, I suppose if it’s between you and the cold ground…” You teased, which earned another chuckle, the vibrations sending all thoughts of cold from your mind. “I appreciate the use of a warm dwarf body.” You turned your head to look at him, which he was clearly not expecting, since his lips remained to brush against your cheek. You blushed crimson while he smiled.

“Always at your service, lass.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More reader-inserts. I don't love them, but they're working well for me right now. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Thanks!


End file.
